


sugarplum elegy

by cryohoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Christmas Eve, Divorce, Eventual Sad Ending, Falling Out of Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryohoon/pseuds/cryohoon
Summary: jaehyun and johnny's relationship is hanging by a thread.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	sugarplum elegy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this book is inspired by sugarplum elegy by niki ok go listen to it :))))  
> i also didn't check for any errors because i was rushing this, am very sorry

They've been married for two years. They dated for three. In total, they've been together for five. So why does one thing make everything fall apart in seven months?

Jaehyun was a quiet person, he never dated anyone. In fact, his first love was Johnny. Johnny was quite the opposite, he was very charismatic and Jaehyun thought he was lucky that the other even spared a glance at him. Their relationship was sweet, with kisses being stolen and holding hands while walking home. Not until their third year anniversary is when Johnny proposed. In the first few months of their marriage, everything was a dream. They moved into a beautiful condo at the top of a building. They got stable jobs and everyone was happy. Until Johnny had to do business trips. Johnny started out with staying at a location for two days. He promised Jaehyun he would be home for the weekends. Jaehyun was a bit hesitant on letting his husband travel so much, but he knew that Johnny loved travelling. Then, he stayed out for four days. He stopped coming home for the weekends, just face timing Jaehyun when he had the chance. It eventually became staying at the location until he had another trip meaning he never came home. Jaehyun came home from his job as a barista, tired. He never was greeted with a kiss or hug and he felt single again. He was jealous of the other couples around him, wondering where his soulmate was. 

Calls were less frequent, texts were rare. Jaehyun saw everything his husband posted, he saw the new clothing he bought, he saw the paradise resorts he was having fun in. He had to scroll all the way down to see the last post that Johnny mentioned him in. He sighs everytime he saw his husband's stories and cried himself to sleep. He felt like Johnny forgot he had a husband, that his husband was pretending to be a bachelor. It was the seventh month of their 'break'. It was December and this was going to be the second time that the two didn't celebrate Christmas together. As Jaehyun was setting the Christmas decorations up, his phone started ringing. No one called Jaehyun, only work. He looked at the contact and he widened his eyes. Johnny.

Jaehyun picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"I'm coming home." 

Before Jaehyun could say anything else, Johnny had hung up. Jaehyun was worried from the fact that he didn't buy anything for Johnny. Then, he remembered the Christmas gifts from last year. Jaehyun had bought Johnny multiple gifts because of the hope that they were going to spend Christmas together, but he never came. He kept it in storage and forgot about it until now. Some of them were big and some of them were small. Ranging to a promise ring to a new suit. It took Jaehyun two hours to set everything up and it was finally 12:00AM. Christmas Eve. Jaehyun couldn't even greet Johnny from how tired he was, passing out on the bed with tape and other things around him. 

When he woke up, he felt a firm chest pressed against his back and arms wrapped around him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. It's been a while since he's actually smiled, and he was happy that it was because of his husband. He turned around to see Johnny's face. He tapped the other to wake him up.

"John, wake up. We should do something today." He booped the other's nose and Johnny's eyelashes fluttered.

"Too early.." he mumbled, holding Jaehyun closer. If this continued, Jaehyun felt like he could cry.

"Dumbo, come on. I missed you." Jaehyun's dimples were deep and his ears were turning red.

"Fine, fine." Johnny turned to get his phone, checking the time and replying to a text message.

"Who ya talking to?" Jaehyun tried to snoop on Johnny but Johnny defensively put his phone to his chest.

"None of your business? Go to the kitchen, let me have some alone time." Johnny glared at the other, continuing to text on his phone. Jaehyun didn't say anything as he exited the room, a tear falling down his face. _Jaehyun, you're so fucking dumb. Let the dude sleep! Let him have his privacy._ Jaehyun wiped his eyes.

He looked around the space he was in, the tree lit up and everything looking so jolly. He decided to make a quick scrambled eggs for him and his husband, making it just how Johnny liked it. When Johnny exited the room, he took the plate of eggs that Jaehyun made and took it back to the room. Jaehyun was left there, dumbfounded. Johnny always said thank you. Johnny always wanted to eat with him. _Maybe he's just tired._

He ate his eggs slowly in peace, sitting on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched a drama, constantly looking if the bedroom door would open. When he finished eating, Johnny opened the bedroom door to put his dish in the sink. 

"Thank you." Johnny slightly smiled at the other, giving a thumbs up. "We're going out for dinner tonight. I need to talk to you." 

Jaehyun felt butterflies rise from his stomach as he blushed, "Okay. I love you."

Although he received no reply, he felt giggly and excited anyway. 

The rest of the day was quiet. After doing the morning dishes, he went back into the room to lay on the bed. Johnny was on the very edge, still on his phone. It made Jaehyun a little sad, but he knew Johnny would make up for it through the dinner. 

Then came lunch, Jaehyun started skipping meals so he never ate lunch. He thought he would be more prettier for Johnny to make him come home. Johnny was obviously hungry though, so Jaehyun made an effort to cook for him. It was something small, a salad. It was Johnny's favorite salad though. The doorbell rang and Jaehyun went to open it. It was UberEats. 

Johnny went out into the living room and greeted the delivery man. He paid for his food and went back into the bedroom. Again, leaving Jaehyun dumbfounded. He looked at the salad on the island and looked at the bedroom door, tearing up again. Jaehyun couldn't stop crying this time for whatever reason, sobbing quietly as he ate what he prepared for Johnny. He wanted to throw up but he didn't want to seem pathetic for Johnny. 

Finally came the dinner that Jaehyun was waiting for. It was 9pm and the two were getting ready.

"Jae, do I look okay?" Johnny looked at himself in the mirror and back at Jaehyun. He was wearing a suit and tie. Jaehyun was gushing, loving how Johnny never changed his style. _He's gonna love the present I got him._

"Perfect." Jaehyun said, propering his own cardigan. The fact that Johnny spent more time on his clothes than before surprised Jaehyun though. Back when they were just married, Johnny would sometimes half-ass his outfit so he could spend time with Jaehyun. 

It was 10 and Johnny was rushing to get to the restaurant. They went out of their condo and into the car, Johnny almost speeding to get there.

"Eager, are we?" Jaehyun chuckled when they arrived, Johnny opening the other's door and held his hand out. Jaehyun took that hand and they went inside the restaurant. Jaehyun admired the architecture inside, all of the chandeliers lighting up his face.

"There you are, Johnny." Johnny led Jaehyun to a booth where someone else was sitting. They sat down at the booth, Jaehyun skeptical of what was going to happen. 

"Hey, Mr. Kim." Johnny bowed his head to the elder, awaiting his response.

"So Jaehyun. Johnny and I have planned this dinner for a while. This is going to be a discussion for your divorce."

Once Jaehyun heard this, his heart broke. 

Not like Johnny didn't break his heart before.

He stopped listening to the conversation, staring at Johnny. His lips trembled in sadness, knowing he was about to cry the third time that night. They've been discussing for a while now, it was almost 12 and Jaehyun couldn't handle it. Jaehyun signed the papers quickly, knowing there was no other way to stop their impending divorce. 

He excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall, and crying his heart out. He thought about all the memories he had with Johnny and was angry at himself. All of the times they had were for nothing. He was sick of how much he believed in love. He left the bathroom with puffy eyes and left the whole restaurant in short. Johnny had the keys to the car so he had to walk back home. He was lucky he lived in the city because everything was cramped in one little bubble. It took his 15 minutes to walk home which was 15 agonizing minutes of holding a scream. When he opened his condo door, he sobbed from the lights that greeted him. He looked at the presents under the tree and looked at the pictures around him. They were from his wedding and some of them were from the honeymoon. 

Jaehyun was slowly falling apart and losing his sanity. He hated his situation, he hated that he thought everything would be perfect in his marriage. He thought about why Johnny was texting on his phone for a while. It clicked in his head that it was Johnny's new half. It broke Jaehyun to the point where he felt that life wasn't worth living anymore. Jaehyun spent that Christmas night crying himself to sleep like how he did a few days ago. Except, he was single.

Great was our love, it was one for the books  
We gave it the best that we could  
But I won’t recite all my lines just to watch you and I lie  
I’m so proud I got to love you once.

**! Not delivered**


End file.
